Misión: ¡In fragantti!
by Yuuhi-Kurenai-san
Summary: Ino y Sakura tras los rumores de que Sasuke y Naruto tienen algo, deciden corroborarlo por ellas mismas. SasuNaru NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como he estado haciendo en el de KakaxSaku, Tb. os dejo un pequeño resumen de cómo será la historia

**Naruto y Sasuke 21 años. Sakura e Ino Tb.**

**Los 4 son jounnins, Sakura evidentemente sigue a las órdenes de Tsunade. **

**Advertencia: Este fic es Naru Sasu / Sasu Naru. Absténganse todos/as aquellos/as que no os guste esta pareja o este tipo de fic ya que contendrá en más de una ocasión lemon y con seguridad serán de alto voltaje jeje **

**Los personajes son propiedad del genial Kishimoto Masashi sama.**

**Bueno y dicho esto, os dejo con mi primer lemon para esta parejita tan maja **

**P.d: Letra en:**

**Negrita: Diálogo  
Cursiva: Pensamientos.  
Entre paréntesis: acciones del personaje.**

**---------/-----**

**Espero que os guste! **

**-.Kurenai.-**

**------------/----------**

**Misión¡¡Cazados in-fragantti!**

De nuevo, la acogedora aldea de Konoha.

Cada día el sol, despuntaba sus primeros rayos haciendo despertar a sus ciudadanos, alzándose por la verde y frondosa arboleda.

Algunos que despertaban... y otros que no habían pegado ojo. Ése era el caso de los jounnin y chuunin que montaban guardia, unos a las puertas de la entrada a la aldea y otros en las torres de vigilancia.

Vigilar un trabajo muy aburrido, la noche parecía interminable. Para hacer el trabajo más llevadero, se pasaban la noche hablando sobre los rumores que corrían de boca en boca por toda la aldea, o despellejar al compañero de turno contando toda clase de intimidades y comentarios... pero sin perder de vista nada de lo que aconteciera.

Era producto del aburrimiento. Pero algo había que hacer durante tantas horas.

Hacía mucho frío. Sakura tomó de su mochila un termo y le sirvió café caliente a su amiga Ino, que hacían guardia en la torre de vigilancia del oeste.

Unos metros más abajo y próximos a esa torre, Sasuke y Naruto se encargaban de las puertas de entrada a la aldea.

El Uchiha apoyado de espaldas y brazos cruzados en una de ellas, y Naruto sentado en el suelo bostezaba aburrido continuamente.

Ino, con la taza de plástico entre las manos, miraba de reojo a los chicos.

Ino: **Siempre he pensado que Sasuke kun y Naruto no se podían ni ver.**

Sakura: **Ya ves, Naruto es capaz de dar la vida por su amigo... es así de especial.**

Ino: **Ya veo.**

Sakura: **¿A que viene eso ahora?**

Ino**: Pues nose... tu que les conoces tan bien¿No ves su relación un tanto "inusual", Quiero decir, lo raro no es que Naruto no haya salido con ninguna chica... lo verdaderamente extraño, es que no se les ha visto a los dos con ninguna... y eso atrae los comentarios de la gente, especialmente a las chicas les mosquea eso...**

Sakura: **Bueno, para qué preocuparse por eso... Naruto ha cambiado, no es el cabezón revoltoso de antes, ahora se ha vuelto tan sexy que seguro que por eso no se le acerca ninguna chica, he oído cosas sobre él... y sobre Sasuke kun lo mismo de siempre... la novedad entre las chicas ahora parece ser Naruto, nadie se esperaba ese cambio tan radical.**

Ino: **Si, nunca creí que llegaría a decir eso de Naruto, pero tengo que admitir que está tremendo. Dicen que cada vez se parece más al cuarto maestro Hokage... Pero, tal como te he dicho, hay rumores...**

Sakura: **¿Qué tipo de rumores?**

Ino: **Pues bueno... sobre ellos dos, como pasan tanto tiempo juntos y sin chicas pues la gente piensa mal, por así decirlo, Sakura... **

Sakura**¡Ino, jamás pensé que llegarías al punto de poner en duda los gustos sexuales de Sasuke kun... Qué fuerte...**

Ino:** -...-**

Sakura: **Bueno¿y ese silencio ahora¡No será que estás tramando algo...!**

Ino le devuelve la mirada a su compañera. Una mirada entre pervertida y desesperada.

Le pasa el brazo por encima del hombro, y las dos quedan mirando dirección a ellos.

Ino: **Sakura mírales... Sólo de imaginarme a Sasuke kun con Naruto... ya sabes como... y haciendo qué... ¿Puedes imaginarlo...¡Dios!**

Sakura: **¡Claro que NO puedo imaginarlo!; Conozco bien a los dos, hemos pasado noches juntos y jamás ha habido nada extraño entre ellos más que una gran amistad (aunque quieran negarlo...).**

Ino¿**De verdad que no te come la curiosidad de ver algo entre ellos¡Porque a mi sí, y no sabes cuanto!**

Sakura: **Ino nose que pretendes, me estás asustando, para ya.**

Ino**: Escucha Sakura, tomémoslo como una misión de investigación... no interferirá en nuestro trabajo diario, será como un juego para nosotras... ¡Seguro que será más emocionante que cualquiera de las misiones más arriesgadas que hayamos hecho!**

Sakura: **No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo... Es una locura por tu parte... ¡Una pérdida de tiempo, no verás nada extraño, estoy segura!**

Ino: **Bien, Sakura... a esto no podrás negarte... ¿Apuestas algo, frentuda?**

Sakura: **¿Me estás retando, cerda...?**

Ino**: jeh... Estoy tan segura de que voy a ganar, que si perdiese, te cedería mi floristería y dejaría de ser su propietaria pasando tu a serlo por derecho propio, pero si tu pierdes...**

Sakura**: Ino, dejémoslo, me parece muy fuerte a lo que quieres llegar con un juego de niños...**

Ino: **Si pierdes** – prosiguió Ino - **le contaré a Tsunade sama lo que hicimos aquella mañana... Cuando fui a buscarte a la oficina, y le diste a Shizune tu trabajo con la excusa de que irías a entrenar, nos fuimos con Anko a comer dangos durante toda la mañana hasta el medio día¡¡Luego le dejaste a deber la costosa cuenta a nombre de Tsunade sama!... Dime¿estás segura de dejar este juego, frentuda...?**

La rubia había dado en el clavo, el talón de Aquiles de Sakura era su maestra... enfrentarse a ella enfurecida era un suicidio... la alumna de la Godaime conseguiría ganar esa apuesta a toda costa.

Sakura**¡La floristería será mía, Ino cerda! **

Ino: **Ese es el espíritu que esperaba de ti, Sakura... Espero que no tengas la misma suerte que tu maestra en las apuestas sino¡estarás perdida! Muah ja ja ja ja!**

En la puerta de la aldea, Naruto se pone en pié y se estira abriendo de nuevo la boca sonoramente, camina vagamente hacia Sasuke y se sitúa frente a él con una mano en un bolsillo del pantalón, con la otra cerrada se frota el ojo soñoliento.

Naruto: **Sasuke... esto es desesperante¿Porqué no hablas al menos?**

Sasuke: **Porque no quiero hablar con alguien que escupe tanto cuando mastica chicle, como ahora... ¡Además, no das buena imagen, dobe! **

Naruto: **¡No lo voy a tirar, Sasuke baka¡Oblígame si es que puedes!**

En la torre, silenciosas y disimuladamente, Sakura e Ino escuchan la conversación (o los gritos XD) y observan todos los movimientos de ambos.

Sakura: **Menuda manía ha cogido Naruto con masticar chicle... ¡y eso de que escupe es verdad¡Sasuke tiene razón...!**

Ino: **Sshhh... Silencio... ¡Mira como se le acerca!... ¡Sasuke kun, peligro, peligro!**

Sakura: **¡Déjate de tonterías, solo están charlando como nosotras hace un rato Ino!**

Ino: **¿Eh¿Dónde están...? Oye, frentuda no los veo...**

Sakura se asoma, pero efectivamente no ve a ninguno de los dos bajo el marco de las puertas.

Sakura: -...-

Durante un buen rato, no se les veía a los dos, las dos intentaban agudizar su visión, pero no conseguían atisbar ninguna figura en la puerta.

Ni con unos prismáticos consiguieron ver movimiento alguno, empezaron a impacientarse.

Ino: **Sakura...**

Sakura: **Espera un poco, puede que hayan ido a... bueno ya sabes, los chicos pueden hacerlo de pié, habrán ido juntos... ¡lo que sea!**

Ino: **¿Pe-Pe-Pero qué estás desvariando!**

Sakura: **Ya sabes... habrán ido a alguna esquina a hacer "pis"**

Ino: **¡Joder, que susto! Mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas y tu estás insinuando cosas, o eso me parecía a mi... **

Sakura: **Voy a llamar su atención, a ver si aparecen.**

Ino: **¿Qué pretendes hacer?**

Sakura: **Tirarles algo cerca de la puerta, a ver si se asoman al oír ruido, es que no podemos gritar desde aquí.**

Sakura agarra el tirador de la trampilla del suelo, deslizándola a un lado.

Desde arriba contempla el césped y baja la escalera, al llegar al suelo, busca hasta encontrar a unos centímetros un par de piedrecillas.

Sube rápidamente y se coloca en la barandilla de la torre, apuntando con una de las piedras. Da en el marco de la puerta haciendo un ruido seco.

Esperan acontecimientos. Pero no sucede nada. Ambas se miran y Sakura vuelve a apuntar hacia la puerta con la segunda piedra, está vez con más fuerza, pero sobrepasa por encima la puerta y da en la cabeza de alguno de los dos. Se escucha un "¡Aow!"

A los pocos segundos, la rubia y larga cabellera de Naruto con un enorme chichón se asoma cómicamente por uno de los lados de la puerta. Después el cuerpo entero, hasta que se sitúa mirando hacia la torre en mitad de la puerta.

El muchacho les hace un gesto con la mano parece decir "¿Qué pasa?", mientras con la otra se frota la cabeza.

Ino: **Sasuke kun...¡Dónde has metido a Sasuke kun,** - decía Ino susurrando histérica- **¡joder Sakura, pregúntale!.**

Sakura: **¿Cómo quieres que le grite desde aquí?**

Sakura le hace señas, parece que Naruto le entiende y él mismo hace señas en dirección a ellas, Sasuke aparece al lado de Naruto y levanta la mano advirtiendo de su presencia. Los dos vuelven a su puesto.

Sakura: **¿Ves Ino? No ocurre nada. ¿Quieres otro café o prefieres un té? También he traído pastas y un poco de...**

Ino: **Sakura, si ocurre "algo"...**

Sakura: (Alarmada) **¿Cómo¿Movimiento sospechoso? Habrá que avisar a los demás... coge la antorcha...**

Ino: **No me refiero a eso... toma los prismáticos y mira a Sasuke kun, después mira a Naruto, a ver si captas el mismo detalle que yo...**

Sakura: **Menuda mierda de vigilancia estamos haciendo... ¡como para una emergencia...!**

Sakura suspira resignada y se los coloca en los ojos, busca la figura de Sasuke y de pronto se queda casi sin respiración, mira a Ino incrédula.

Sakura:

Ino**: Efectivamente. Hasta hace un momento era Naruto el que masticaba, no Sasuke kun... **

Sakura: **No puede ser que...**

Ino: **No cabe la mayor duda, Sakura... Maldita sea... ¡Se han pasado el chicle descaradamente! **

Sakura: **Ino, no pierdas la calma por una tontería así... podría ser que Naruto tuviera más y le haya dado uno a Sasuke kun y él haya tirado el suyo... ¿o no?**

Ino: **"Podría ser... podría ser" ¡Sakura lo acabas de ver con tus propios ojos, mira que eres incrédula! Oye, no es mala idea: si no podemos tener a Sasuke kun, al menos podemos divertirnos imaginándonoslo así... Kyaaa... ¡me desangro de solo pensarlo!**

Ino de repente saca un pañuelito de papel, lo coloca bajo su nariz entornando los ojos maliciosamente en dirección a ellos.

Sakura: **Eres una pervertida¡A saber que estás pensando!**

Ino: **Mmm... Sólo imagínate a Sasuke kun todo sudadito, tirándole de la melena a Naruto... ¡Diciéndole perversiones de las que me gustaría que me dijera a mi! ...grrrr... ¡He sido poco explícita, ya sabes a qué me refiero! Pero puedo imaginar mil cosas pervertidas sobre Sasuke kun¡No digas que no te da morbo, Sakura!**

Sakura: **Mmmm... un poco sí, para qué negarlo ¬¬**

Ino: **Vamos Sakura... ¿A quien pretendes engañar?**

Ino levanta irónicamente una ceja a Sakura, ésta le devuelve la mirada chasqueando la lengua.

Sakura: **¡Tsk!... ¡Está bien, no me mires así! No estaría nada mal todo eso que dices, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo es Naruto ahora... Sería súper excitante verlos juntos haciendo... "cosas".**

Ino**: ja¡Por fin lo has aceptado! **

**/----------------------/**

Pasando unas horas, en el puesto de los chicos más silencio que en el de las chicas.

Naruto**: Oye, Sasuke, me gustaría comer un tazón de ramen bien calentito... me vendría muy bien ahora... tengo un frío...**

Naruto frota sus manos una con la otra, intentando hacerlas entrar en calor, exhala su aliento caliente entre ambas. Sasuke observa el vapor que sale de sus labios y su lacia melena rubia sobre sus hombros.

Sasuke: **Lo siento, pero no podemos movernos de aquí. Acércate, dobe.**

Naruto**¿Para qué?**

Sasuke: **¡Acércate te digo!**

Naruto se acerca y Sasuke toma una de sus manos, uniéndola con la suya en su bolsillo del pantalón. Los dos quedan en medio del marco de la puerta muy juntitos.

Naruto**: Sasuke, aquí está calentito...** **gracias.**

Sasuke: **Claro, porque tienes mi mano con la tuya, el calor corporal... **

Naruto: **Sasuke...**

El Uchiha vuelve la mirada hacia el rubio y quedan mirándose mágicamente por un segundo. Cosa que no pasa desapercibida para las cotillas de la torre.

En ella, Ino y Sakura pelean sin tregua por los prismáticos.

Sasuke tiende sus guantes a Naruto amablemente.

Sasuke: **Bueno, toma mis guantes, creo que tengo las manos suficientemente calientes, no los necesito.**

Naruto: _Los ha tenido todo el tiempo y sin embargo... _Gracias, pero yo... quiero decir, estaba bien con mi mano en tu bolsillo... tan calentito...

Sasuke**: Serás dobe¡esta noche te estás pasando de caprichoso!**

Mientras tanto, Ino, que había arrebatado los prismáticos a su compañera, examinaba toda la escena.

Ino: **¡Guau¡Menudo poder de convicción tiene Naruto sobre el frío de Sasuke kun¿Tendrá Naruto una identidad oculta? Debe ser un tigre en la cama para conseguir eso... ¡Pero pronto los pillaremos juntos y la verdad saldrá a la luz! Muah Ja ja ja ja jaaa!**

Sakura: **De verdad... deja de bromear y de pensar perversiones. ¿Has olvidado para lo que estamos aquí?... además, no creo que Sasuke kun se deje convencer por nadie en un revolcón... jeh! Menudo es...**

Sakura se percató de que a fin de cuentas estaba entrando en el juego de su amiga, y que le gustaba y todo... miró a Ino y acabaron por estallar en carcajadas.

Parecía que la idea de su compañera no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

6 de la mañana, sólo queda en pie Sakura, porque su compañera de torre, estaba sentada en una esquina con el abrigo a modo de mantita, acurrucada dormía plácidamente.

Había hecho vigilancia intensiva, pero sólo a los chicos, y por eso estaba agotada.

Sakura: **Ino... ¡Despierta, pronto vendrán los del siguiente turno y te van a pillar dormida.**

Tras algunos zarandeos por parte de Sakura, la rubia se levanta sobresaltada y se asoma de nuevo hacia donde estaban los chicos, maldiciendo por haberse quedado dormida.

Ino: **¡Sasuke kun y Naruto estaban...!**

Sakura: **Se han ido a casa hace rato, les cambiaron el turno otros dos... no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada entre ellos que hayas podido perderte... vayamos a avisar a los del siguiente turno... por cierto; ¡roncas!.**

Ino: **Serás frentuda... Oye, te invito a desayunar, sé que no son horas, y que estarás cansada, pero ya que estamos no estaría nada mal algo calentito antes de dormir... **

Sakura: **No será que quieres encontrarte con ellos¿no?**

Ino: **Mujer, en la vida se dan las coincidencias... y esta aldea es un pañuelo... **

Sakura: **Veo que el sueño no te ha hecho olvidar... está bien, iré contigo, puedo aguantar un poco más sin desplomarme de sueño... ¡pero no cuentes con que iremos a fisgonear a esos dos!**

Ino: **Vale, vale...**

**------------/--------/------------/---------/------------/---------**

Naruto busca en sus bolsillos la llave, lleva en la mano izquierda una bolsa de papel grande con recipientes de plástico llenos de ramen recién hecho, comprados de camino en el Ichiraku.

Encuentra la llave, pero por motivos obvios, le cuesta muchísimo insertarla en la cerradura con una sola mano y girar a la vez.

Coloca la bolsa en el suelo y entonces lo vuelve a intentar. Pero sigue sin girar la llave.

Prueba con otra pero nada, y así unos cuantos intentos más, acaba por mosquearse un poco.

Se va hacia la puerta de entrada al pequeño edificio y observa si está abierta la ventana.

"_Parece que hoy no podré entrar como una persona normal...", _Piensa, Pero en ese momento escucha un ruido y mira hacia la puerta de su casa.

La puerta se abre, y Naruto camina hacia ella. Se asoma y ve a un somnoliento Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos tras ésta.

Sasuke: **Intento dormir, dobe. Haces demasiado ruido.**

Naruto: **¿Qué haces aquí¿No se suponía que te habías enfadado y volvías a tu casa?**

Sasuke: **Estoy demasiado cansado como para irme ahora, así que si no quieres verme vete tu.**

Naruto: **Oye, esta es mi casa (**gota en la cabeza de Naruto**) ¬¬... Bueno, lo que sea, ve a dormir, yo voy a desayunar.**

Sasuke se gira de vuelta a la cama, Naruto sigue con la mirada sus pasos mientras sin mirar, saca sobre la mesa del salón un recipiente de plástico con el ramen; el moreno va descalzo con los pantalones azules y el chaleco azul de jounnin _"Siempre ha tenido muy buen culo, si señor..." _Piensa para sí.

Naruto: **¡Itadakimasu!**

Sasuke se tumba en la cama bocabajo, es una cama de matrimonio, el dormitorio es amplio y justo al lado la puerta del baño.

Escucha la peculiar forma de "engullir ramen" que tiene Naruto y sonríe divertido.

Sasuke: **¡No hagas tanto ruido comiendo, pareces un animal, usuratonkachi!**

Naruto: **¡Duerme y calla, es mi manera de disfrutar del desayuno, Sasuke baka! **

Sasuke vuelve a sonreír y pone la cara en la almohada.

A los pocos segundos siente como el lado contrario de la cama, se hunde.

Mira hacia ese lado y encuentra la cara de Naruto frente a la suya, también tumbado bocabajo muy cerquita de Sasuke. El rubio acaricia su cabello azabache y le sonríe.

Naruto: **Qué pasa¿No puedes dormir?**

Sasuke estira su mano y toma un mechón del pelo de Naruto lentamente, sensualmente... lo coloca cerca de su nariz y lo huele.

Por un momento, el rubio se alegra pensando que Sasuke quiere "jugar" con él un ratito.

Sasuke: **Hueles a ramen. Dúchate, guarro.**

Y vuelve a colocarse de espaldas a Naruto mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

Naruto: **¡Serás...! (**agita el puño enfadado

El pobre Naruto ve sus ilusiones rotas, tiradas por tierra, pisoteadas... y tras ese jarro de agua fría por parte del Uchiha, decide hacerle caso y meterse en la ducha.

No lo hace por obediencia hacia el moreno, sino porque realmente quiere que Sasuke lo acepte en la cama, y luego, vendría el "plan B"

------------------/-------------------------/---------------/---------

En la cafetería, las dos chicas una frente a la otra, toman el desayuno.

Ino: **Vaya, al final te he invitado para nada.**

Sakura: **¡Ah¡Con que era eso! Invitarme a mi era una excusa para ver si coincidías con ellos dos... **

Ino: **un poco sí... para que negártelo, frentuda.**

Sakura**: Ino, lo más lógico es que ahora estén dormidos, no como nosotras, que estamos, al menos yo, perdiendo tiempo aquí en vez de estar durmiendo. Y aunque así fuera, es decir, que tuvieran algo juntos, pues me parece muy bien por ellos, son tal para cual desde luego...**

Ino: **Vámonos anda. Tienes razón.**

La rubia paga por las dos y salen de la cafetería juntas.

------------------------------/--------------------/----------/--------------

Naruto: **¡Sasuke¿Porqué no vienes a hacerme compañiaaaa...? – **Canturrea el rubio desde el baño. Sasuke tira uno de los cojines de la cama hacia la puerta del baño y la cierra- **Vaya por dios... (**Suspira el rubio**) ¡Qué se le va a hacer...!**

A los pocos minutos, Naruto sale del baño, con una toalla larga en la cintura. Su larga melena gotea haciendo surcos de agua por su espalda.

Naruto: (Susurra buscando una respuesta) **¿Sa-Sasuke...? _"¿No me digas que se ha dormido de verdad!" _vaya tela... **– se sienta en la cama resignado aún desnudo sólo con la toalla enrollada en la cintura.

Sasuke: **Ahora hueles mejor, dobe.**

Naruto se gira ilusionado al escuchar de repente la voz de él, y Sasuke tira de uno de sus mechones rubios, goteando aún, atrae la cara de Naruto hacia la suya y lo besa fogosamente.

Naruto no tarda en abrir la boca y Sasuke aún menos para meter su lengua.

Pasados unos segundos, Sasuke se separa de Naruto unos escasos centímetros suficientes para oxigenarse.

Naruto: **Llevo buscándote un buen rato, y no te dejaré dormir hasta que me des lo que quiero...**

Sasuke: **¿Con que esas tenemos...? Hmp...**

Sasuke sonríe satisfecho, conoce la energía de Naruto, y esos momentos le gusta aún más que la ponga en práctica.

Naruto, aún con su toalla, se acerca a gatas por la cama hacia donde está Sasuke, y se coloca sobre él.

El Uchiha lo admira desde esa posición, y coloca sus manos a cada lado de las caderas del rubio sobre su toalla.

Naruto: **Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones, yo desnudo y tu no... ven.**

Coge a Sasuke de la mano y lo incorpora en la cama, aún estando él sentado encima.

Sasuke se deja quitar el chaleco azul de jounnin y después vuelve a tumbarse silenciosamente disfrutando del momento. No puede creer que Naruto sea el que lleva las riendas.

Sasuke: **Tu pelo gotea, dobe, está frío... - **Naruto agacha la cabeza hacia abajo, y lame las gotitas de agua que le habían caído por el torso y el vientre del Uchiha **– mmm... **

Naruto comienza a sentir bajo su toalla como no solo él, sino Sasuke está también despertando su masculinidad. Se siente satisfecho de si mismo por tal "proeza" y sonríe mientras da pequeños mordiscos y lame a Sasuke por el torso.

El rubio levanta la cabeza y mira a su compañero, cuando éste advierte de repente sólo un brillo rojizo en sus orbes azules. Se alarma un poco y abre los ojos impresionado.

Naruto: **¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke chan? **

El brillo rojizo permanecía, sus pupilas habían tomado un aspecto afilado.

El pelo de Naruto sobre sus hombros y la postura sobre él lo hacían parecer un felino, Sasuke pensó no decirle nada de ese extraño brillo en sus iris azules.

Sasuke: **Nada, sólo que...**

Naruto: **¿mmm...? **

El "gatito" seguía jugueteando con el cuerpo del moreno deleitándose con su roce.

Sasuke: **¡Lo que tengas que hacer, házmelo ya, por favor...!**

Naruto vuelve a levantar la vista y le mira silenciosamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que lujuriosa invade el rostro del Uzumaki mostrando dos brillantes e insinuantes colmillos no muy pronunciados incidiendo sobre su rojo labio interior levemente.

Naruto: **Ahhh... No sabes como me pone que me supliques de esa forma... **

Sasuke: **Na-Naruto... – **Naruto se desliza hacia el cuello de Sasuke, y comienza a besarle lentamente mientras acaricia su cabello, Sasuke acaricia su espalda cariñosamente. Pero de repente, el rubio muestra su lado más salvaje, le tira del cabello y hunde sus colmillos en la delicada y nívea piel del Uchiha **– ¡Ahhh! – **

Retira la rubia melena de su cara y contempla las gotitas de sangre de su cuello, luego pasa su dedo por ellas y lo desliza por el torso del ojinegro dejando una línea recta de sangre hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones. Tantea por encima de ellos en círculos su erección y la olisquea.

Naruto: **Dime... ¿Dónde prefieres ir, Sasuke chan...al cielo, o al infierno?**

El rubio comienza a meter los dedos por el elástico del pantalón azul de jounnin de Sasuke. Éste, comienza a sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y como la sangre de su cuerpo comienza a bombear fuertemente en su puntita.

Sasuke: **Me da igual... ahhh... si es contigo...**

El rubio sonríe satisfecho. Sasuke teme, pero a la vez está disfrutando de esa faceta de Naruto que jamás pensó que podría dársela a conocer tan drásticamente.

-/-----/----------/--------/------------/-------/

**¡Estoy hecha una lía puta! Anda que dejarlo aquí... jijijiji que mala leche tengo!**

**Bueno, en el siguiente comenzará y terminará (o no jiji) la escena de sexo entre Naruto y Sasuke. Tenia yo ganas de que mi primer lemon de ellos fuera así, que fuese Naruto el que toma la iniciativa y le pone a Sasuke los puntos sobre las "ies"!**

**Y tb las intenciones de Ino y a ver si Sakura se deja arrastrar por ella en esa "misión de investigación" de la que habla la rubia.**

**La verdad es que¿A quien no le gustaría tener una misión como esa, tratándose de esos dos? (babas por doquier...)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo, dejadme algun comentary onegaishimasu!**

**Kurenai.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí ta el segundo capitulo... Madre mia, bueno os dejo con él a ver que os parece el final de ese momentazo entre ellos dos! **

**P.D: Recordad que es el primero que hagooo no seais malos . **

**Kurenai.-**

* * *

Tras haber dejado a Ino en un desvío a su casa, Sakura, sola y muerta de sueño caminaba hacia la suya, deseando poder descansar durante un buen rato.

El frío de la noche había cesado, y ya se notaba la tibieza que ejercían los escasos rayos de sol del amanecer.

De repente oyó también pasos en su dirección y levantó la vista del suelo.

Sakura**: Oh, Kakashi sensei, buenos días – **

Kakashi: **Buenas, Sakura – **

Sakura: **¿De vuelta al trabajo? Aún pareces adormilado, sensei...**

Kakashi: **Eh... Je je je... **– pasándose la mano por la nuca soñoliento – **El caso es que no me apetece nada con este frío... pero que le vamos a hacer. ¿Y tú, de donde vienes o donde te diriges?**

Sakura: **Siempre tan cotilla, sensei... –**Gota en la cabeza de Kakashi – **Es una larga historia, ahora voy a casa, he estado toda la noche montando guardia con Ino, y ella vigilando a Sasuke kun y a Naruto...**

Kakashi: (Recobrando su frescura habitual) –**Oh¿Ustedes también conocéis los rumores? Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, Sakura, verás el otro día estando yo...**

Sakura: **¡Me voy a casa! Tengo sueño, estoy agotada y me estáis volviendo loca con tanto cotilleo... quedaremos para hablar de ello más tarde o mañana, sensei... **

Kakashi: **¡Llego tarde¡Tengo una misión, no puedo entretenerme en contarte ahora nada sobre eso, hablaremos en otro momento, lo siento Sakura!**

Sakura ve como su antiguo maestro desaparece dejando una pequeña nubecilla de arena levantada.

Sakura: **¡Pero si has sido tu el que me querías enredar! U¬¬ Jamás cambiarás, sensei... ¡eres un cotilla y un pervertido!**

**----------/----------/---------/----------/------------**

En la cama, seguían sin interrupciones ni agobios Naruto y Sasuke.

El rubio, seguía lamiendo, mordisqueando suavemente, y acariciando a el Uchiha, pero éste comenzaba a impacientarse.

Sasuke: **Oye¿Cuánto más piensas estar de esta forma? No es que me desagrade, pero... sabes que y—**

Naruto: **De modo que el Uchiha quiere jugar duro... – **Naruto volvió a mirar a los ojos a Sasuke esta vez más ferozmente, bajó lentamente hasta situar su cara entre las piernas del otro y se las abrió muy despacio, se deshizo de los pantalones de Sasuke ante la atenta mirada de su propietario Que estaba entre intrigado y un poco asustado por las reacciones de su compañero dejándole solo con los boxers de color negro que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus caderas y mostraban su miembro en todo su esplendor.

Naruto: **¿Pero qué tenemos aquí...? –** El travieso rubio, impresionado por lo excitado que estaba Sasuke, miró sus ojos de nuevo a la vez que pasaba una de sus ahora garras por todo la longitud de aquella elevación en los boxers del moreno. Después se acercó lentamente y abriendo la boca Aún con la ropa interior puesta colocó sus labios sobre ésta y la aprisionó entre ellos.

Sasuke: **Ahhh... No hagas eso... No me hagas esperar más... – **Sasuke se retorcía de morbo sintiendo el calor de los labios de Naruto sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

El rubio deshizo el agarre de sus labios dejando en el camino un fino hilillo de saliva q caía por su labio inferior, viéndose muy serio.

Naruto: **Mmmm... Vaya Sasuke chan... pensé que querrías que fuese tierno contigo, pero veo esta estrategia no está dando resultado... **

El Uchiha por un momento sintió escalofríos, su voz se había tornado de un sensual que daba miedo, y algo inusual le envolvía el cuerpo, hacía que tuviese aún más ganas de que Naruto lo poseyera.

Mientras veía que Naruto se colocaba de otra postura, se llevó la mano a los boxers, pero esta vez a su interior y comenzó a masajear su miembro suspirando entrecortadamente.

El rubio lo contempló durante unos segundos y luego lo tomó por la muñeca, resbaló sus dedos sobre la mano de Sasuke y la colocó en el mismo sitio donde él la tenia colocada.

Sasuke: **¡No puedo esperar más¡Estás provocándome demasiado hoy, nose que está ocurriendo y no puedo más... joder!**

Naruto: **Shhhh... **Naruto hace callar a Sasuke, éste suspira gravemente con los labios entreabiertos** Esta vez, me toca a mi, Sasuke chan...**

De nuevo esa mirada felina, de nuevo esa voz sensual... su cabello tan salvaje, su cuerpo tan perfecto... Sasuke no podía aguantar más el frenesí que le embargaba por completo.

El rubio deslizó la fina tela negra de sus boxers hasta deshacerse de él, pero no por completo, sino llevándolos hasta un poco más abajo del trasero del Uchiha.

La erección de Sasuke se erguía frente al rostro del rubio, Sasuke apartó la melena de su cara para observarlo mientras el Uzumaki comenzaba primero a deslizar sus labios por toda la longitud.

El moreno acariciaba su cabello, mientras ambos, pero aún más Sasuke, suspiraban entrecortadamente.

Colocando una mano sobre su nuca, Sasuke acercó aún más, la punta de su miembro hacia los labios del rubio, éste, comenzó a lamerlo y también metérselo completamente en la boca, sin apartar los felinos ojos de la oscura mirada de su koi.

Con una de las manos, Naruto masajeaba los testículos de Sasuke. En el proceso, lamió la punta de su miembro observando que estaba muy húmedo.

Dejó por un segundo de lamer, y con la saliva que salía en hilillos de su boca se humedeció lo más que pudo los dedos.

Sasuke: **Ahhh... Que vas a hacer... con eso... **

Naruto: **Quiero estar dentro de ti, Sasuke, y voy a reventarte por dentro hasta que me haya saciado por completo...**

Las garras de Naruto se retrajeron completamente, cosa que Sasuke agradeció interiormente.

El moreno respiró lo más calmadamente que su cuerpo le daba, sentía un frío que le helaba los huesos, pero por fuera se encontraba sudando y su blanquecino cuerpo estaba delicadamente perlado, su flequillo estaba pegado en su cuello debido al sudor y a la tensión que estaba padeciendo.

Sasuke: **Tu jamás habías estado así conmigo... Ah... Lo deseo como nunca antes... hazme tuyo, Naruto...**

Tras las sensuales palabras de su koi, Naruto agachó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer de nuevo sus dedos, colocándolos alrededor de la entrada de Sasuke, que temblaba como una hoja por la expectación que le brindaba su compañero.

Mientras lo acondicionaba para realizar su cometido, besaba y lamía los restos pre-seminales de la punta del miembro del Uchiha.

Comenzó con un dedo, pero Sasuke estaba demasiado receptivo y Naruto estaba impresionado al darse cuenta de que había dado cabida a cuatro de ellos.

Naruto: **Ahora es mi momento, Sasuke... **

El ojiazul, que ahora tenía ese sensual aspecto felino, se retiró varios centímetros de Sasuke, que aún se encontraba estirado en la cama con las manos en los barrotes de la cabecera.

Colocando sus dedos en el límite entre su cintura y la toalla blanca, la abrió de lado a lado; Sasuke observó el magnífico cuerpo de Naruto, impresionándose también, por el alto grado de excitación que envolvía a el rubio, el cual, colocándose sobre Sasuke, y colocando también la toalla sobre él a modo de sábana, dejó caer su cuerpo y su miembro en la entrada del níveo moreno.

Sasuke: **Naruto... **

Naruto: **¿Qué significa esa cara de súplica, Sasuke...?**

Sasuke: **_Esta tensión... este chakra tan poderoso... me tiene totalmente embriagado y trastornado, no puedo más... _¡Déjate de rodeos y métemela de una vez!**

Su felino compañero, al oír tan desesperada petición por parte de Sasuke, le agarró por las piernas y las abrió, penetrándole agresivamente haciendo que el cabecero de la cama diera fuertemente en la pared.

El Uchiha cerró fuertemente los ojos, lastimado en un principio por la embestida del otro, soltó el agarre de los barrotes de la cama y se agarró a la espalda de su compañero, abriendo él mismo más sus propias piernas.

Naruto: **Ahhh... ¿Te gusta así, o quieres que sea más suave, Sasuke?**

Sasuke: **Ahhh... no... No pares, no... no bajes el ritmo... ahhh... Naruto...**

Naruto: **Eso es... di mi nombre... mmmm... jamás te había sentido así... eres... tan caliente y estrecho... que creo que... voy a...**

Sasuke: **No... todavía no... por favor**

El rubio aceleró su ritmo, sus embestidas eran profundas, y cada vez más rápidas.

Oyó un grito de erótico placer por parte de Sasuke, sintiendo que su mano comenzaba a tomar un calor húmedo muy intenso, y sin parar de mover ni su mano ni su cadera frenéticamente, oyendo los gemidos y sintiendo también los desesperados movimientos del Uchiha bajo su cuerpo, miró su mano toda llena de la esencia de su níveo compañero.

Hizo llamar la atención de Sasuke para que lo mirase, mientras que lamía uno de sus dedos impregnados por el semen de éste, que dejó escapar tras eso un gemido de placer al contemplar escena tan provocativa.

Tras eso, pasó las manos bajo la espalda de Sasuke, arañándole un poco, le agarró por los hombros y le buscó la boca, mientras se besaban, ambos gemían y Naruto iba decreciendo la velocidad de sus movimientos poco a poco.

Naruto:** Sa-Sasuke... **

El color celeste brillante de los ojos de Naruto habían vuelto a ser preciosos como siempre, el brillo rojizo había desaparecido y ya no le acompañaban las pupilas afiladas ni las garras de sus manos. Había vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora descansaba en el pecho de Sasuke, el cual le acariciaba su larga y rubia melena con la mano que descansaba entre las sabanas de la cama, mientras ambos intentaban controlar sus respiraciones.

Sasuke: **Nose que ha ocurrido, pero ambos estábamos fuera de control... has de controlar tu chakra, cuando estás tan excitado dejas escapar un poco y...**

El rubio, agotado, duerme plácidamente descansando sobre Sasuke.

Sasuke: Mira la hora del despertador, es bastante tarde **_Ahora se ha dormido, y yo no tengo ya sueño..._**suspiro**_ ¿Que hago...?_**

-----------------------/--------------/--------------/--------------

**Buenoo... aquí termina el lemon de estos dos... en el proximo capi, ya será un dia "normal" para ellos, Sakura e Ino pues harán de las suyas y ahora con más material que les dé Kakashi pues tendrán o no tendrán más motivos para proseguir con su particular misión **

**Dejadme algun revi onegai 0 **

**Kurenai.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomennnn, mucho tiempo sin actualizar... para pegarme, lo sé... pero bueno, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca no?**

**Aquí lo teneis, a ver que os parece. Gracias a todos/as los que me habeis dejado vuestros comentarios, me animaron mucho!!!!! **

_**Ku-chan.-**_

* * *

****

Después de una mañana un tanto ajetreada, por fin Sakura había conseguido un ratito de relax, sentada en uno de los bancos de madera de un parque infantil.

Observaba una pareja de niños pequeños jugar en un arenero cercano, haciendo montañitas con la arena y hablando entre ellos, sonreían animados.

Sakura: _**"Quizá... sólo sean amigos... después de todo"**_ – suspiraba cansada divagando en su mente.

Tan absorta se encontraba en ese momento inmersa en sus pensamientos, también debidos al cansancio; que no se percató de que pasaba cercano su antiguo maestro leyendo sin perder costumbre, una de esas novelas para adultos que tanto le entusiasmaron desde el momento que las descubrió.

Kakashi, fue el que divisó desde su posición, a su ex alumna de ojos verdes sentada con la vista perdida y con pinta de no estar de muy buen humor.

No se lo pensó dos veces (bueno, una sí...) y tras guardar en su bolsa el libro, se adentró en el parquecillo caminando sobre la arena del mismo.

El sol se perdía en el horizonte y se vislumbraba por las hojas de la frondosa arboleda, y todo se volvió de un color cálido; anaranjado.

Al lado de Sakura, y silenciosamente, se sentó Kakashi.

Apoyó pesadamente su espalda sobre el respaldo del banco de madera, y extendió sus brazos sobre el mismo, uno a cada lado. Subiendo una pierna sobre la otra relajadamente.

Kakashi: **¿Añoras tus años de infancia, Sakura?**

La aludida parpadeó momentáneamente, atendiendo a su nombre y miró a la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Le sonrió, y volvió la mirada, esta vez no estaba perdida ni pensativa, simplemente le había agradado que su profesor, compañero y amigo entrañable de misiones, le estuviera dedicando un ratito de su compañía.

Sakura: **Volvería atrás, sabiendo lo que sé ahora... pero no de otro modo. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?** – Le miró Sakura interrogándole.

Kakashi le devolvió la mirada, con su ojito arqueado a modo de sonrisa.

Kakashi: **Pues para serte sincero, me ha parecido que mi querida y aventajada alumna necesitaba apoyo moral por mi parte... Es broma** – Sonríe y vuelve su mirada al frente, Sakura sigue observándole, y sonríe divertida **- Te vi aquí sentada, tan sola y tan seria que pensé que quizá te preocupaba algo... Y no es por ser cotilla, pero si quieres puedes contármelo.**

Sakura: **Es muy amable de tu parte, Kakashi. Pero no es nada, sólo estoy cansada... nada más.**

Kakashi: **mmm... **

Por un par de segundos quedan en silencio ambos con la vista al frente, la tarde sigue oscureciendo y el sol se sigue perdiendo en el horizonte minuto a minuto. Ambos están relajados en ese banco.

Sakura: **Kakashi...**

Kakashi: **¿mmm? **

Sakura: **En realidad... sí estoy preocupada por algo, sinceramente. Y la verdad es que no sé cómo actuar ni que pensar ante esto... No es grave, así que no te preocupes...**

El ninja, separando su espalda del banco y adelantándose levemente al borde del mismo, coloca sus codos en sus rodillas dejando caer sus manos relajadamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido intentando averiguar de qué podría tratarse de lo que le hablaba Sakura.

Kakashi: **Y... ¿Puedo saber de que se trata? **

Sakura titubeó por un momento, pero recordó que días atrás se había encontrado con él, y sabía algo, quizás Kakashi podría darle una opinión.

Sakura: **Hace unos días nos encontramos por la mañana, recuerdas?** – Kakashi asintió, Sakura continuó – **Me dijiste, que tenías algo que contarme sobre los rumores entre Sasuke y Naruto... el caso es que...**

Kakashi: **¿El caso es que...?**

Sakura: **Pues que, aunque no me importa lo que tengan esos dos... La verdad es que sea lo que sea yo conozco esos rumores, y... y no sé si debo comentárselo a alguno de los dos, como debería actuar, y en el caso de que estuvieran juntos... ¿porqué no me lo han dicho abiertamente¿Somos amigos, no? Pensarán que no me preocupo por ellos, que soy otra de las que los critico y de las que los estoy despellejando a todas horas... ¿pero cómo les digo que no es así...?**

Kakashi: **mmm... Yo también he oído rumores, tal como te lo dije. Es lo mismo que tu me estás diciendo... Sinceramente creo, que ya sea como amigos o pareja, son dos personas que se han necesitado siempre, porque han estado complementándose siempre el uno con el otro, y cuando uno no tenía una cosa el otro sí y se compensaban... siempre rivalizando, en el fondo se ponían trabas entre ellos desde el cariño y las ganas de progresar... Sería probable que esto les haya unido tanto que hayan confundido sentimientos... **– Dirigió su mirada de nuevo sonriente y amable hacia Sakura - **... O puede que no.**

Sakura abrió sus ojos en señal de haber comprendido algo.

Sí, sea como sea, esos dos ahora estarían bien, no habría más peleas, ni más distanciamientos, ninguno de los dos se iría de la aldea por venganza y todo estaría en calma en ese sentido.

Sakura: **Tienes razón, se necesitan de alguna manera. Han estado solos mucho tiempo ellos se entienden cualquiera que sea su relación.**

Kakashi: **Eso es** – el peligrís volvió a asentir con su cabeza ante la mirada de Sakura que parecía comprender el consejo que le había dado – **Sakura si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me comportaría con ellos como siempre lo has hecho, no les comentes nada, y espera a que si en el caso de que hubiera algo excepcional por su parte, que sean ellos los que te lo comenten. Al menos eso haría yo...**

Sakura: **Tan tranquilo y despreocupado como siempre... ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... da gusto hablar contigo.**

Kakashi: **Vaya, pues nose... ¿debería de agradecértelo?**

Los dos se levantaron del banco y caminaron fuera del parque, charlando y riendo, bajaban la calle hasta que se perdieron por una esquina.

* * *

Naruto: **Sasuke!!!**

Mientras sacaba su rubia melena de una de sus camisetas favoritas, Uzumaki gritaba a pleno pulmón a un Uchiha que desayunaba tranquilo en la cocina, haciendo oídos sordos mientras leía la parte trasera del paquete de cereales.

Naruto: **¿No me escuchas, eres sordo, o qué?** – Naruto aparece por la puerta de la cocina y se para frente a Sasuke.

Este lo mira mientras mastica con cara de pocos amigos.

Sasuke¿**Tanto trabajo te cuesta venir aquí a decírmelo? Yo no soy un ordinario como tu... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** - El rubio se sienta en el sofá, de espaldas a Sasuke, toma el mando de la televisión y la enciende. Sasuke sigue esperando una respuesta - **¿Oyes lo que te digo o acas...-**

Naruto: **Estoy harto.**

El otro parpadea por un momento, sin entender esa respuesta por parte de él.

Por un momento los cereales se le removieron por todo el estómago al Uchiha.

Sasuke: **¿De qué?**

La tele cambia de canal, y el rubio enreda en su dedo índice un mechón de su melena distraído.

Naruto: **Sasuke, todo este tiempo lo he estado haciendo por ti, pero a partir de que HOY salgamos por esa puerta **– señala la salida de la casa y se vuelve hacia Sasuke para encararle seriamente – **será oficial para ti, para mi... y para el resto del mundo.**

La cara de su compañero es totalmente un cuadro: inmóvil con cara de no creerse lo que está diciendo Naruto, le observa sentado en la silla de la cocina con la cuchara en la mano.

El rubio, al no ver respuesta por su parte, vuelve a la postura en la que estaba, mirando hacia la tele, cambiando de canales con una mano y con la otra en la cabeza.

El silencio se hizo en la casa, y a Sasuke se le quitaron las ganas de cereales...

* * *

**¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?!!! Será capaz Sasuke de salir a la calle con Naruto, y mostrar sus sentimientos naturalmente sin ningún tipo de pudor?**

**Ñaaa... en el próximo capiiii... dejadme review onegaiiii... **


	4. Chapter 4

Otro capi, otro capi!! XDD venga animo que estoy en racha XDD a ver que tal os parece este, aquí os lo dejo!!!!!

* * *

**4º¡Una dura prueba!**

Hoy tenia su día libre. Por fin podía levantarse más tarde por la mañana, descansar, porque se lo merecía después de una semana tan ajetreada de

trabajo aquí y allá, dentro y fuera de la aldea.

Días atrás quedó esa agradable charla que tuvo con Kakashi en el parque sobre la relación que podían tener Sasuke y Naruto.

Pensó que ya era hora de poner fin a la locura que inició Ino, después de todo su rubia amiga no había conseguido ninguna "pista" que sugiriese nada comprometido entre los dos amigos, exceptuando que estaban casi todo el día juntos...

Sí, hoy reuniría fuerzas y se presentaría frente a su maestra, le contaría lo que hizo aquel día y esperaría como mínimo una reprimenda por su parte... bien merecido se lo tenía después de todo, merecía la pena por sus dos amigos.

Sin que Ino supiera nada de lo que tramaba, se presentó en la oficina de Tsunade la cual estaba bastante ajetreada y harta de trabajo como casi siempre...

**Sakura:** Buenos días, Tsunade sama – Sakura se inclinó frente a su maestra. Esta ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarla.

**Tsunade**: – revolviendo los folios que estaban sobre la mesa sin apartar la vista – Buenos días... creo que estaba por aquí... ¡Este es!

Shizune no hacía más que ir y venir trayendo y llevando papeles a la Hokage, amontonándolos en una esquina de la mesa.

La rubia firmaba, compulsaba y archivaba todo tipo de documentos bufando alterada.

**Sakura:** Sé que no es el mejor momento pero verá y-

Tsunade¡Sakura! Haz algo provechoso en la mañana! Acabas de llegar y te quedas quieta, tenemos mucho trabajo maldita sea!

La pelirrosa kunoichi se exaltó por el volumen de voz de su maestra poniéndose rígida como una tabla frente a la malhumorada Hokage, y corrió a ponerse manos a la obra junto a Shizune.

**Sakura:** En seguida, Tsunade sama!... _"¿porqué me tiene que pasar a mi esto? Yo que venía decidida a acabar con la estúpida apuesta de esa Ino-cerda..."_

El sabotaje a la apuesta de Ino tendría que esperar...

* * *

El introvertido Uchiha deambulaba por la casa nervioso. 

Intentaba controlar sus nervios a los ojos de Naruto, qué seguía sentado en el sofá relajado con la misma postura viendo la televisión.

Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que salir de casa y la amenaza de Naruto, de hacer oficial su relación se haría realidad.

El rubio iba en serio, porque jamás le había dicho algo y no lo había cumplido, y aún menos lo había dicho tan serio.

En todo lo que se trataba con Sasuke jamás había dado una palabra sin cumplirla más tarde o más temprano.

En cierto modo a Sasuke eso le halagaba, pero ahora le estaba dando pánico, pánico de verdad.

¿Pero porqué sentir pánico, ni dudas?, pensaba moviéndose aleatoriamente de un lado a otro de la casa.

Él quería a Naruto, lo quería a su lado para siempre; y lo sentía en serio... Pero pensando en los rumores que corrían por la aldea, el ya revuelo que había formado solo un rumor, no se quería imaginar el hecho de hacerlo oficial... ¿Se desataría el caos y no podrían vivir tranquilos?

¿Desde cuando Uchiha Sasuke ha pensado en el qué dirán?

Se paró en seco y se dio cuenta que desde que estaba con Naruto o que empezaron a salir le daba miedo todo lo que hiciera peligrar su relación, aunque sintiera la protección de su compañero, sus ánimos y su calor.

Sasuke: _"Tengo que hacer algo... convencerlo de que lo deje para más adelante, o que lo nuestro es más romántico así... cualquier cosa cursi que pueda ablandarlo... No, eso no... y si lo retengo en casa? Eso no podría hacerlo es imposible... NO SE QUE HACER!!!!!"_

Estaba desesperado, se sentó en el borde de la cama con los codos en las rodillas y las manos sujetándose la cabeza.

Tenía que relajarse, esto era una estupidez... En su vida había pasado por cosas peores, claro que sí.

Si seguía así, iba a conseguir que Naruto se enfadase con él o alguna cosa peor...

**Sasuke**: Bah, que diga lo que quiera, y que haga lo que quiera... ¿A quien le importa? Tarde o temprano lo sabrá todo el mundo...

Naruto se levantó del sofá y fue en busca de Sasuke. Se quedó parado en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba sentado y lo observó más pálido que de costumbre.

El Uchiha estaba tan ensimismado pensando en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de quien lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación. A los pocos segundos, miró hacia él.

**Sasuke**¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

**Naruto**: Estabas hablando en voz alta.

Sasuke tragó saliva preocupado. ¿Qué había escuchado Naruto¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco y ya no distinguía entre pensar y hablar en voz alta...?

**Sasuke**: ...

Mientras el rubio se acercaba, sasuke lo observaba. Éste, se sentó a su lado y ambos se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos en silencio.

**Naruto:** Sasuke, no intentes convencerte a ti mismo, porque sé que lo estás pasando mal.

**Sasuke**: -volviendo a su frescura habitual - Yo no lo estoy pasando mal, estoy bien como siempre.

**Naruto**: Está bien... ¿Me invitas a ramen en el Ichiraku?

**Sasuke**: "_Oh Dios mío... vamos a salir..."_

El Uzumaki comenzó a ponerle carita de niño bueno para convencerlo, y luego a acercarse peligrosamente a la oreja de Sasuke para susurrarle.

**Naruto**: ...por favor...

Tenía que pensar una estrategia y la tenia que llevar a cabo sobre la marcha...

Sasuke encaró a Naruto. Acercó su mano a su mejilla y la desplazó hacia su cabello acariciándolo cariñosamente.

**Sasuke**: Y... ¿Porqué no nos quedamos y LUEGO te preparo yo el ramen...?

Entonces fue cuando Naruto por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que elegir entre el ramen del Ichiraku, y Sasuke...

Esos peligrosos ojos negros estaban mirando sus labios sensualmente, y se estaba acercando a ellos, el corazón de Naruto palpitaba a mil por hora.

Tenia en bandeja las dos tentaciones más sabrosas de su vida: Sasuke y su preciado ramen.

**Naruto**: Yo... – titubeaba nervioso.

**Sasuke**: Vamos... el ramen puede esperar, pero yo no, Naruto...

Una de las cosas que más gustaba a Naruto de Sasuke era su voz, y con ella conseguía lo que quería de él... Esta vez el rubio luchaba contra viento y marea por no lanzarse sobre Sasuke o dejarse llevar por él a donde quisiera, por supuesto...

**Naruto**: Yo...

**Sasuke:** mmm? – comenzó a pasar su nariz por el cuello de Naruto.

**Naruto:** ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada con el estómago vacío! –

El silencio inundó la habitación...

Sasuke había perdido ante un tazón de ramen...

...un vulgar tazón de ramen...

Se desprendió un poco de Naruto, y éste salió de la habitación en dirección al salón de nuevo.

Menuda depresión había cogido ahora Sasuke... ¿Qué había sido de ese Uchiha de antes, autoritario, que conseguía lo que quería y aún más de su Naruto?

Eso parece que quedó atrás, ya no era el mismo... al menos para Naruto... le había perdido el respeto realmente...

**Naruto**¡Sasuke¡Si no vienes el dueño del Ichiraku se quedará sin cobrar hoy todos los tazones que me coma!

**Sasuke**: Ya voy...

Y se dirigió como un alma en pena hacia donde estaba Naruto.

El rubio, muy contento salió de la casa y Sasuke cerraba la puerta... un momento... ¿Salió de casa?!

Sasuke ya había puesto su pié fuera de la casa también... se quedó quieto y Naruto le miró sonriendo triunfalmente...

**Naruto**¿Vamos, Sasuke...?

Ahora estaba fuera... Naruto parecía no haber olvidado su amenaza...

El rubio tendió una mano al Uchiha... ¿¿¿¿Quería que fueran agarrados como dos tortolitos????!!!!!!!!!

El pavor se apoderó del cuerpo del Uchiha... intentó dar marcha atrás pero Naruto tenía la llave...

**Sasuke**: _"Y ahora que hago...?"_

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaa!!... 

A ver como queda la cosa, Sasuke está entre la espada y la pared!!

**¿Soportará la dura prueba a la que le quiere someter el malvado Naruto?**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejáis revis! **

**Aquí tenéis otro capi, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, la cosa se complica!! **

**Bss: **

**Ku-chan-**


End file.
